Just Somebody That I Used To Know
'Just Somebody That I Used To Know '''Belongs to User:Ominotago ''Something was missing. Missing? Yep, that was me. I was never mentioned, though it's probably my own fault. But this is my story, the truth, so here it is. Danielle Will Chapter One - New Girl "Lele, nothing will happen to ya, hon. Not if sweet lil Dan can put a stop ta it first." I spoke to Elena in a thick Western accent. Elena was tapping her hands on the table non stop, tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap tap! ''I slammed my hands over hers to make her stop and she looked at me, showing she was sorry in her eyes. Her brown hair was straight, strands flicking into her eyes. Here, there, she looked nervously. What was so bad about me meeting her boyfriend? Elena still looked as beautiful as I remembered. A red shirt was hidden under a leather jacket with black jeans.Her brown eyes were touched up by a bit of eye-shadow and blush, but leaving a natural look. Her beautiful tan skin matched her long, dead straight her perfectly. Elena could be a Victoria's Secret model anyday or be an actress who wins millions without even acting with her body. Something I was jealous of. I was tiny, only standing 5'1". I had naturally platinum blonde hair, which was close to touching my shoulders with a fringe pinned to one side. My blue eyes were bright, lined by dead black makeup on my pale eyelids. Just a bit of clear lipstick, I looked much younger than my seventeen years. I looked maybe, fourteen. I was wearing short, dark-washed jean-shorts with a Black Veil Brides t-shirt and leather jacket. Black streak in hair, black clothes, pale skin, I looked like a tiny emo instead of the cowgirl I was in my opinion. "You look fine, Dan. Like a princess, a petite sweet princess." Elena said when she saw me looking. "Nah, Dan ain't no petite princess, Dan a wild killah Leleh." I replied. "Whatever you say, Dani. There he is! Oh...He's brought Damon...Great..." Elena waved someone over and I turned around to see two guys. They were both handsome. One had spiked up brown hair, pale skin, and lovely eyes. Blue jeans, a button down shirt and a hoodie adorned his figure. He walked up to our table and kissed Elena lightly on the lips and I saw the guy behind him roll his eyes before sitting down next to me. The guy next to me was unearthly. Pale skin, black, coal hair and the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen. A smirk was on his face, and he flicked his messy hair slightly. Long black jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket with boots. Total bad guy look! "This is Stefan, my boyfriend and his brother, Damon. Stefan, Damon, this is my friend Danielle, she moved away three years ago." Elena introduced us. "Pleasure to meet you, Danielle." Elena's boyfriend, Stefan, spoke to me. "Tis Dan, just Dan, ya idiot. Ya bettah not hurt mah best friend here or ya gonna get killa-ed by Dan." I glared at him before smiling sweetly. "Woah, easy tiger. The name's Damon, as you know. Lemme ask you something, just how old are you?" His brother, Damon, asked. "Rude ta ask a lovely lady like Dan her age, idiot. I'm seventeen, not fourteen. Just a later bloomer, idiot." Idiot was his new name. "Che un po 'pazzo di una ragazza di Spitfire. Mi piace questo, fratello." ''What a crazy little spitfire of a girl. I like this one, brother. ''Damon spoke to his brother. "I speak Italiano, stupid." I snapped, loving them already. "Can I leave now, Elena?" Elena could tell I was angry because I spoke proper instead of my accent and said her real name. ''"Go easy on her, guys. She's new back." I heard Elena say to them as I left. "So that's the new girl...." Her boyfriend sighed. New girl it is then, new girl it is..... I grasped for air as I was sucking two cock. Stefan's and Damon's It was so good the acid feel of their sperm made me feel fabulous. Elena saw the whole thing she said. Then she burned in a fire and died while being the whore she was. '''Chapter Two - '''Vamps? Well Damn. - Canceled because It's dumb Category:Story Category:Short Story Category:Ominotago